


The final chapter

by midnightswans



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Big family, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, New Family, Toddlers, happy beggining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightswans/pseuds/midnightswans
Summary: After the curse on Hyperion Heights is broken, Henry decides to bring his new family, wife and daughter, to meet the rest of his family in Storybrooke.





	The final chapter

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little one shot, trying to give an ending to Emma and Captain Swan's stories, for me, this should happen at the end of this season, at least I hope A&E manage to bring JMO one more time to make something like this.

The curse broke at 8:34 PM on Friday after Lucy risked her life trying to jump from the ledge of the balcony in her step-grandmother’s office in a last desperate attempt to make Henry believe again.

She didn’t jump, but slipped trying to step down and fell to the balcony below, knocking her unconscious. The loss of blood dropped her blood pressure to the floor, putting her in critical state. The accident sent her to the hospital’s PICU for three days until her mother and father -after talking with the doctors about the health state their girl-  both kissed her head wishing for the best but expecting the worst.

 Then, the magic came like a rush of energy.

 A week after that episode, Henry brought his whole family: wife and daughter, along with his mother and his friend Officer Rogers, to Storybrooke so that they could see where he was from. Regina - or Roni - could visit her own place and see what problems Zelena had made in their big white house and most important: look to see what Storybrooke had done without a mayor like her.

 He led the way to that big, white picket fence house, the house where he lived his teenage years, where he fell in love for the first time, the place where he felt like he was home, the place that gave him a father – not a birth father, but a stepfather who loved him like his own.

 “Wow, you lived here? This place is amazing, Dad,” Lucy said with amazed tone, looking at the big house that now was full of toys everywhere. The backyard even had a little play castle like the one he had years ago when he brought Emma with him.

 “Yeah kid, I think I lived here since I was thirteen years old between Regina’s place, my da- step dad bought it for my mom, remember the story in the book? The house that Hook bought for Emma when she was the dark one?”

 “ _That_ house is _this_ house?” She asked mouth and eyes wide open looking at her mother like she couldn’t believe what she was looking at.

 “Yes Lucy, let’s hope it’s still theirs.” He smiled, giving a squeeze to Jacinda’s hand who stood beside him. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips with a hopeful smile, trying to make him feel more comfortable.

 “I think your mother will be thrilled to see you again,” she said simply with her characteristic accent playing with her hands. She was still a little nervous to meet _this_ mother, she’d met Regina under other circumstances and they were already friends before the curse broke.

 With a big sigh giving his girls a last look, he opened the door carefully, trying to clear away and not trip on the toys that surrounded the stairs. This was something he never thought he would see, this house full of kid stuff and, damn, he was thrilled about it.

 Emma opened the front door to him at 6:34 PM on Saturday, a blonde toddler with bright blue eyes in her arms and a big bump on her stomach. Her usual red leather jacket and jeans with boots were replaced with a blue maxi dress with small flowers and a bun over her head in a casual style he never saw on her before.

 At first, no one knew what to say, his mother couldn’t hide her exhaustion but was very happy. It was a face he’d never seen on her before. True, he knew he made her happy, but the ghost of giving him up for adoption had always followed Emma, keeping her from being fully happy. The expression she had now had nothing but happiness and tiredness from having a toddler but freedom to be who she was.

 And even being mother of a toddler and being pregnant on third trimester, as he thought she was, Henry was positive his mother would never leave the station, so yeah, those things could add some tiredness too.

 “Hey mom,” he said, not knowing what more to say.

 “Henry?” She asked not sure if this man – no longer a kid - was her son, years had passed  and even when she was sure she will always remember Henry’s face, some of his features had changed.

 She knew time passed differently in Henry’s realm, and that was the reason why she came to his rescue and told him she was pregnant for the first time was only 1 year after he left. Up until this very moment, Henry must have been gone from Storybrooke for at least 4 years.

 “Yeah, mom. It’s me, it’s Henry.” He smiled, tears starting to go down his face. Emma couldn’t help but hugged him, both of them crying with his little sister between them.

 “Oh my god, kid. I mean I can’t keep calling you that but… Look at you, you’re so grown up,” she said looking at him and hugging him one more time “Look Leia, look who’s here. Remember Papa and I told you about your amazing big bro?” She asked with silly tone to baby Leia, who just looked at him like he was some stranger. Henry laughed at his mother’s words and started to make faces to his sister trying to make her feel comfortable around him, but she snuggled harder around her mother.

 Jacinda and Lucy were behind, giving their man time with his own mother. For him, it had been at least 10 years since he saw his mother. He deserved to have a heart to heart conversation with her before his new family stepped up to speak.

 “Leia? Really?” he asked almost laughing about the name.

 “Well, Star Wars is a thing in this family and it seemed to suit her.” She smiled back, taking away some of tears and playing with one of her daughter’s hair.

 “Did I hear that the prodigal son has returned?” Killian voice came from upstairs and he soon descended with a towel around his shoulder after spending most of the day helping David on the farm.

 “Killian,” He grinned and give the man a big hug. Yes, Officer Rogers could looks a lot like Killian and speak like him but he _wasn’t_ the man who helped raise him and taught him how to sail. “You look older captain, looks like someone gave you gray hair.” He laughed, looking down at Leia touching her nose with affection.

 “Officer Rogers?” Lucy couldn’t contain anymore giving a step forward while her mother tell her to stop, stopping Killian to answer his step-son.

 Both Emma and Killian looked at the girl, and then back to Henry, trying to understand what he was doing with a 10 year old girl, and most importantly why she called Killian officer Rogers. With that, Jacinda appeared from behind, trying to stop her daughter.

 “Lucy!” she whispered before looked to her in-laws. “Hello, I’m sorry for Lucy’s behavior,” she said with her Latin accent. Forcing a smile, she still felt a little awkward around her in laws and the situation of how she met them.

 “I always thought that grandmas and grandpas had to be be older,” Lucy said breaking the silence that was around them. She looked at Emma and Killian like she was studying them to see if they fit as the grandparent’s job.

 “Kid…?” Emma asked not knowing what the hell was happening around her giving a quick look at Killian who just raise both of his eyebrows.

 “As you can see a lot has happened,” he said simply, putting a hand on his daughter’s shoulder and the other one around Jacinda’s waist, the happiness reaching his eyes making them a little smaller than usual.

 Emma couldn’t help but just start laughing, not knowing what else to say or do. Yes, her family tree was already so fucking weird. What was a little more weirdness? Having her brother who was 29 years younger than her was nothing, why not to add a little more? After passing Leia to Killian she continued laughing until she crouched to meet Lucy’s gaze.

 “Now I know how your grandparents must have felt when the first curse was broken,” she laughed again hugging little Lucy which made Henry laugh too remembering those years. “Hello, Lucy, I’m Emma and I assure you I don’t even have wrinkles yet.” She said still laughing but trying to compose herself.

 “I know, I saw you in my dad’s book.” She grinned, hugging her grandmother back before going to hug Killian and try to talk with Leia.

 “Book?” Emma asked her son after hugging Jacinda.

 “Oh, well… I officially became a writer and wrote a book about us and all our adventures years ago,” he explained. Henry scratched his ear, visibly uncomfortable talking about it. No one in Storybrooke knew about it and he wasn’t sure if they would like it or not.

 “And he was a bestselling author!” Jacinda smiled, proudly putting a kiss on his check while Henry turned a little red and coughing to make look more normal.

 “But we have all the time to talk about it, like who Officer Rogers is, the guy in Granny’s Inn who looks like Killian. The woman will think you kicked him out of the house!” Henry laughed, thinking about the moment Granny would see both of them in the same room.

 “It wouldn’t be the first time, mate” Killian speaks watching his daughter and step-granddaughter play with some Leia’s toys from the sofa on the living room. “Never contradict a pregnant woman, _especially_ if she has magic _._ ” He rose an eyebrow and looked at Emma who just pinched his arm in retaliation.

 “Magic? So everything in the book was real?” Lucy asked amazed still couldn’t believe _everything_ was real.

 “Yeah, kid, everything is real” Henry smiled to his daughter before looking at his parents “Guys, is there a chance we could stay here while we look for our own home? I remember that Granny’s has the worst beds ever. I’m pretty sure Rogers will be complaining tomorrow,” he asked hoping Emma could transform his old room into a guest room or something.

 “As long as you want! If you want to be woken up by a three year old and soon a newborn, be my guest.” Emma joked.  “We can put a bed for Lucy in Leia’s room, Leia can sleep with us that way so Lucy wouldn’t be woken by her.  And about you two, a while ago I made some modifications in your bedroom hoping you came back when you were older.”

 “I can sleep with Leia, she doesn’t need to go to sleep with you guys, it’ll be like having a little sister.” Lucy smiled up at Jacinda and Henry, looking at eachother with warning, hearing the subliminal message their daughter sent them.

 “It _would_ be an adventure,” Henry smiled, hugging Jacinda and taking Emma’s hand.

 “Like old times, kid.”

 Finally he found his own story with his big family.

 And the book finally could end, giving them the most precious words:

_They all lived happily ever after._


End file.
